The Misunderstanding
by LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: The chronicler Hahli suggested things for Tahu to ease his boredom. And she became afraid that she suggested something she shouldn't have. TahuGali friendship, and hinted JallerHahli.


**AN: **My second fanfiction ever. I tried so hard to keep everyone believable at the time and I was so proud of this. I have to warn some people that the characters in this story are maybe OOC and that I don't own Bionicle or anything Lego related.

* * *

It was a nice day in the city of Metru Nui, the matoran were all busy with trading, carving, studying and other work almost non-stop throughout the day. The Metru seem to be quite hectic, except for the fact the Toa Nuva of Fire was bored out of his head. He knew he should be thankful that there was no extreme danger, but since there was no one at the time needing his help, even in welding any punctured metal, he couldn't help but sit on a block, tapping his fingers and just watch the Matoran pass by with a bored expression. A blue Matoran tapped his arm and startled the Toa.

"Huh?!" the Toa bolted upright and faced the one who tapped him.

"Uhh... Toa Tahu, are you alright? You look somewhat glum." asked Hahli, looking perplexed from the Toa's behavior.

"I'm fine Hahli, I'm just bored since there is nothing interesting to pass the time." he said.

"Hmm... well what about lava boarding? I've seen you surf on the molten protodermis for leisure during my visits in Ta-Metru." she suggested.

The Toa shook his head "I have to pass, I surfed a few hours ago and I don't feel like it right now."

"Well what about a Kohlii match between you and the Toa?" she suggested again.

Tahu thought for a moment "I don't think that the others have time for Kohlii."

"Why not?" she asked, a bit confused

He shrugged "Last time I checked, they're being trained by their respective Turaga to refine their individual elemental abilities." he said, looking bored again.

The chronicler looked skeptical. "I met up with Gali recently and she was deep diving without Turaga Nokama with her, I'm sure she wouldn't mind playing with you." she assured happily.

The Toa flinched "Uhh... I'm sure she's was just instructed by Turaga Nokama to uh..." he tried to elaborate his excuse, but failed.

"Race against the fast aquatic Rahi to increase her speed and endurance?" the matoran finished for him, arms crossed with a humored smile.

The Toa composed himself "Well yes." he answered, hoping she would change the subject.

Hahli uncrossed her arms. "Well... alright, but before I go, you should at least visit her after her 'training', for both of you could at least get better acquainted." Tahu sighed in defeat

"Alright Hahli, I'll visit her." the girl smiled "but only as a favor."

The Toa greeted farewell and headed to Ga-Metru. "_What is it about females that I can't say no to_?" he wondered to himself, frowning.

* * *

Hahli walked near the scorching structure known as the Great Furnace, scanning to find her best "friend" Jaller. She gained no luck, just then; a familiar voice came behind her.

"Hahli?" the voice said. The blue matoran turned around slowly, her eyes widened.

"Turaga Nokama! What brings you in this part of the city?!" she almost yelled in surprise. Nokama frowned and took notice of the girl's surprise.

"I am just taking a short walk around to get some air, why are you so startled by this Hahli?" The girl tensed.

"Well uhm… I just thought that you were too busy to be out right now." she laughed nervously, trying to hide her anxiety. The Turaga deepened her frown.

"Is that all you are telling me?" It was Hahli's turn to sigh in defeat; she knew she doesn't have the heart to lie to Nokama right now.

"No Turaga Nokama, it is not all I am telling, I was talking to Toa Tahu and gave him some suggestions to ease his boredom, and it kind of..." she paused to point her index fingers repeatedly, "lead me to ask him to visit Toa Gali" she finished anxiously. The Turaga's face furrowed a sense of question.

"I don't see what it is to be worried about." she said, still confused on what the matoran was saying.

"Well when I talked to him, he seem to avoid talking about her, I suspected that there is something conflicting between the two of them. When I heard you, I knew that it would make the situation uneasy, because I was going along with his excuse about you training Gali and I felt that he needed a little push to help him." the matoran explained.

Nokama nodded "I see, but I did assist Gali in training, I instructed her to practice manipulating water currents more efficiently. I believe her training is almost finished by now."

Hearing her Turaga's news, the Ga-Matoran felt herself panic.

"Oh no, what have I done! You have to excuse me for ending our conversation so soon Turaga Nokama, but I have to clear this misunderstanding." she said quickly, the girl and made haste toward the nearest chute system. "And if you see Jaller, say hi for me!" she yelled back without looking back.

Watching the chronicler fade into the distance, Nokama returned to her stroll. "I will have to explain that everything is alright to her later." she said to herself.

* * *

Ga-Metru was surprisingly quieter than the rest of the city, although the bustling students and the research laboratory workers were still busy with their duties; there was little chatter among them. Tahu was looking around to find either Turaga Nokama or Gali.

'_If I was Gali, where would I train?_' _he thought himself_, Tahu stopped in his tracks to dwell at the thought and slapped his forehead gently; he shook his head at the obvious thought.

"She would be training near or underwater" He sighed wearingly. "I would safely say that I'm becoming more simple-minded by the second." he told himself in sarcasm.

The Fire Toa headed in a short stroll to the shore area of the Metru, in hopes to finally find Gali and Nokama.

As if his wish was heard, the Toa Nuva of Water was there, letting the protodermis linger around her waist, but without the Turaga in sight.

Tahu stood by and watched her; curious of what she had been working on.

Gali walked closer into the sea, finding the protodermis soothing as the seawater from above ground. But she knew that there is no time to relax while her training is in progress. She concentrated on the water's movement, waiting for waves that oppose her to move. She suddenly sensed a strong disturbance in the water and coming towards her, fast. The Toa shot her eyes open, the disturbance she saw shocked her. A tsunami had just risen at what seems like nowhere.

"This is bad" she said to herself "but this my chance to put my training to an ultimate test."

Gali concentrated as much elemental energy that she can muster to her hands. Her goal is to estimate the amount of force the large waves have and repel them with her elemental energy. This way, she can cancel a long range attack that had been inflicted, if her Aqua Axes are not with her, as well as fight confused allies without seriously injuring them, big or small. In her current scenario, her opponent is really, really, big. She knew that this will prove to herself that she can handle tough situations if needed be.

The Toa narrowed her eyes that shown intensity, energy still concentrated in her hands. The giant wall of protodermis rushed kio by kio closer to destroying her. She then spread her arms out and started to count.

"1...2..." she hesitated, but counted on. "3!"

She released her elemental energy as a wall in full force, the tsunami finality hit the opposing wall in equal force; the blue Toa held her ground in anticipation.

"If I fail this test, I will confess my feelings to Tahu if I survive." she whispered confidently to herself, smirking.

The Toa's wall proved that the tsunami met its match, causing it to cancel in its track and almost come to a complete halt.

Gali smiled at her accomplishment. "I did it." she said in a small sigh.

"Gali!" the fire Toa called from a short distance.

"Tahu?" the woman said. Tahu ran up to the female, smiling from her amazing feat of skill.

"It's good to see you again, it's been a while." he said, clanking fists with her in greeting.

"Likewise brother." she greeted back, also smiling "are you here just to visit the Metru?"

"Well... not exactly." he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, then why?"

"Well long story short, I was bored and I was thinking about anything to do, Hahli came by and suggested for me to visit you as a favor" he explained to her. Gali crossed her arms below her chest.

"Is that all?" she asked him with a playful smile.

"No." he replied in a small laugh. "I also wanted to give this to you" he showed her a small cloth bundle and opened it; the cloth unveils a necklace with a silver pendant in the shape of her Nuva symbol.

The blue Toa gave a gasp of delight and looked at Tahu gratefully.

"I made it the last time I became bored, I thought about you and I decided to use some of my new metal working skills to make it." he explained thoughtfully. "Think of it as thank you present for putting up with me for almost a year since we've met." he added and gave it.

Gali gave her brother a hug in return, which surprised him. "I love it Tahu, thank you." she thanked him. Tahu wrapped his arms around her waist and held her, smiling humbly.

"You're welcome Gali." he whispered.

The two stood in each other's embrace for a few moments, until a yell interrupted them.

"TOA TAHU!" a matoran yelled.

"Huh?" the two said in unison, pulling away and faced the source of the voice. The matoran that came running toward them was no other than the chronicler herself. She stopped panting in front of them.

"Hahli, what's wrong?" asked Gali, kneeling down to face the panting girl.

"I...came...to...apologize...to…Toa...Tahu." she responded between breaths. It was fire Toa's turn to kneel down.

"What are you apologizing for Hahli?" asked Tahu, somewhat confused as to why. Hahli took a deep breath, calmed and started drawing imaginary circles with her foot, feeling nervous again.

"Well... I thought that I made you visit Toa Gali out of guilt." she paused stepping a few steps back to face both warriors. "I suspected that it might of made the situation awkward for you both, so I apologize for what I did." she frowned, head held down. Tahu smiled to the girl.

"It's alright Hahli, I'm sure you didn't mean to, besides at least I was able to get better acquainted with our favorite Water Toa here, isn't that right Gali?" he said, facing the woman.

She nodded. "Yes, of course we did." she stated in an assured tone. Hahli raised her head, giving a short nod.

"I'm glad it worked out then." she said with a smile. Tahu stood up.

"Well I'd like to head home now, to check up on things around the Metru." he announced.

"I would like to come with you, I haven't seen Jaller in what it feels like ages." said the chronicler.

"Sure" Tahu turned to Gali again. "Sorry for the limited visit Gali, I would have to see you later."

"Ok, goodbye to you both." she said, the two started walking as Gali walked the opposite direction, lightly grasping the necklace she wore.

'I hope to see you again Tahu.' she thought to herself, smiling for his rare visit, "well…so much for a misunderstanding."

**Fin**


End file.
